The invention relates to a bracket for the repair of an attachment of an outer facade element to an inner load-bearing member. This bracket includes a flange that can be attached to a load-bearing concrete member and a supporting arm which engages in a drilled hole in the outer facade element and supports the latter.
In conventional slab construction, the outer facade element is connected to the load-bearing inner concrete member by steel anchoring means which were anchored in concrete, with a cavity being formed between the load-bearing inner concrete member and the outer facade element. As a rule, the cavity is filled with slabs of packing material for insulation. Through the effects of weathering and corrosion of the steel anchoring means, safety risks arise for the attachment, which make repair of the fixing necessary. For repair it is known to use a tubular bracket, which is pushed through a drilled hole in the outer facade element and let into an annular groove of the load-bearing concrete member. Into the tube there is welded a web, by which it is possible, by means of a fastening anchor bolt, to brace and fasten the tube to the load-bearing concrete member. By means of an obliquely extending end edge of the tubular bracket, during the bracing against the load-bearing concrete member a pre-stressing of the outer facade element to take up the load is achieved.
The drawbacks of this known bracket for the repair of the attached facade member consist in that in the load-bearing concrete member an annular gap corresponding to the cross-section of the bracket has to be produced. Moreover, because of the coupling of the attachment of the bracket to the load-bearing concrete member with the pre-stressing for the outer facade element, no individual pre-stressing of the outer shell is possible. The pre-stressing is moreover achieved by oblique bracing of the bracket which leads to one-sided support, based only on linear contact, in the drilled hole, of the outer facade element.